All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Nott Gottin
Summary: Ada y a Leon deciden pasar juntos la Navidad, a pesar de que Ada no esté muy convencida de hacerlo. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser caer en lo mundano?


*******

Ada camina por los pasillos del supermercado, en busca de lo que tiene apuntado en una lista que arruga mientras lo devuelve a su bolsillo.

-No sé porqué accedí –se reprende.

Cuando llega a la última sección para conseguir lo restante, se da cuenta que solamente queda un pavo en el mostrador.

-No podría tener mejor suerte.

En ese momento, al girar la mirada, se da cuenta que una señora ubicada frente a ella contempla el mismo producto. Al parecer también ha venido por él.

-Eso no podrá ser –advierte. Inmediatamente acelera el paso y toma al animal de uno de sus costados; pero se da cuenta que la misma señora de hace unos instantes tiene su mano en el otro lado. Así, ambas se miran esperando que alguien ceda.

-No puede ser. ¿Quién podría verme en una situación tan mundana como esta? – piensa, y se incomoda al realizar una comparación entre aventuras peligrosas y actividades comunes, enfatizando esto último.

-Señora, yo lo tomé primero. Observe, mi mano abarca más parte del pavo.

-No, es más, yo lo vi primero. Por eso jovencita, me pertenece.

-¿Usted lo vio primero? Eso es mentira, yo estaba aquí antes de que usted llegara.

-¿No vamos a pelear por él, verdad?

-Si es necesario, sí –advierte Ada, lanzando una mirada fría y amenazante a su "rival".

-Muy bien, como quieras. No es el único pavo en la ciudad… -dicho esto, la señora retiró su mano, dándose la media vuelta se alejó de la sección.

-Faltaba más –murmuró Ada. Tomó al pavo y lo colocó en su carrito de compras junto a los demás objetos que llevaba de la lista.

-Parece que era lo último por conseguir.

Mientras tanto en un apartamento, adornado en su interior con motivos navideños, Leon acomoda los muebles y un regalo bajo el árbol.

-Listo, ahora sólo resta esperar a que lleguen los ingredientes para poder preparar la cena.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Fíjate por dónde cruzas! –gritaba Ada asomándose un poco por la ventanilla del automóvil a un chico que se cruzaba por el estacionamiento. –Si paso sobre ti no será culpa mía –sentenció.

Después de haber frenado de esa manera se aseguró que su compra no hubiera sufrido algún daño o caído al suelo. Al darse cuenta que todo estaba en orden siguió su rumbo al apartamento en el que había estado anteriormente.

-Oh, ¿y ahora qué? –Ada se quejaba, pues se había quedado atorada en lo que parecía ser una fila de autos sin posibilidades de moverse.

-¡Tráfico! Lo que me faltaba… Sabía que no debía acceder, ni siquiera aparecerme por aquí –resopló.

-¿Estará teniendo alguna complicación? Lleva más de una hora desde que se marchó –mirando su reloj-. Aprovecharé estos minutos para llamar a mis amigos y felicitarlos; sólo espero que Ada regrese pronto.

-¡Cuidado, inútil! –decía mientras esquivaba un auto- ¡Hey, dónde están tus modales! –adelantándose a otro. -¿Cuándo vas a dejarme pasar? –pensó mientras pitaba el claxon exaltada al ver como el policía de tránsito daba indicaciones para controlar aquél tumulto.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Sí, me encantaría, pero será en otra ocasión –desviando la mirada hacía la puerta- muy bien Claire, debo colgar. Feliz navidad para ti también –y colgó.

-Veo que estás muy ocupado, y yo, pasándola genial yendo de compras –recalcó con sarcasmo.

-Vamos –levantándose del sofá-. Estaba preocupado porque tardabas en llegar. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Oh, sí! Si supieras, ¡las compras de última hora son divertidas!

-Lo siento, ¿ok? Todo fue repentino, usualmente descongelo algo para cenar. Yo no tengo mucho que celebrar cuando estoy solo.

-Aquí están las cosas, será mejor que empieces a prepararlo –colocando la bolsa sobre la barra de la cocina.

Luego de dejar la bolsa, se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda para colgarlos en el respaldo de una de las sillas del pequeño comedor para cuatro. Leon por su parte ya estaba sacando las cosas para hacer la cena, extendiéndolas sobre la barra.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude? –preguntó Ada, más serena.

-Sí, ayúdame con esto. Te diré cómo, ven.

Y así, comenzaron a preparar su cena de navidad; intercambiado palabras sólo para darse indicaciones y preguntarse mutuamente si lo estaban haciendo bien.

-Será que tengo hambre, pero esto huele realmente bien –dijo Leon a su acompañante.

-No, de verdad huele bien. Seguramente porque lo hice yo –contestó Ada.

Leon colocaba el pavo preparado sobre el comedor. Ada acomodaba los platos, vasos y cubiertos para ambos.

-¿Falta algo más? –preguntó Ada.

-No, sólo sentarnos para cenar –finalizó Leon.

Así lo hicieron, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a degustar del menú.

-No sabía que supieras cocinar –dijo Ada con sorpresa al terminar su primer bocado.

-Soy un hombre con muchas sorpresas. Ni te lo imaginas.

-Pero lo puedo averiguar, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto, seré un libro abierto para ti –contestó Leon sonriendo.

-Significa que no me costará mucho –dijo, mirándole de una manera sensual.

Leon sabía que no podía ser una presa difícil ante esa sensualidad pero prefirió no desconcentrarse del sorbo que en ese momento estaba dando a su bebida, pues si se dejaba llevar podría ahogarse.

La cena prosiguió tranquilamente y cuando hubieron terminado, levantaron la mesa como si lo hubieran hecho antes juntos.

-¡Es hora de los regalos! –dijo Leon animado.

-Espera aquí un momento, en seguida regreso –ordenó Ada.

Tomó su abrigo y la bufanda que anteriormente había dejado en la silla, se abrigó bien y salió rumbo a su auto. Leon por su parte se quedó como un niño obediente sentado en el sofá junto al árbol navideño, tomando entre sus manos el regalo que anteriormente había puesto en ese lugar.

Ada sacaba con cuidado de la cajuela una caja envuelta de forma tradicional para estas fechas, incluso con un moño que combinaba perfectamente con el papel. Regresó al apartamento y tocó la puerta.

-No podía abrir cargando esto –dijo, haciendo énfasis y agitando un poco lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

-¿Qué es? Es algo grande –pregunto Leon con curiosidad y emoción.

-Vamos a la sala.

Leon cerró la puerta y acompañó a Ada a la pequeña pero cómoda sala de su hogar. Tomaron asiento, ambos en el mismo sillón.

-Me gustaría empezar yo, así que toma –dijo Ada.

-Muy bien –dijo Leon alcanzando la caja de regalo que ella sostenía aún. –Tiene muy buen tamaño, estoy ansioso por saber lo que es.

-Ábrelo y verás.

Leon quitó el moño y el listón que rodeaba la caja, con cuidado desprendió uno de los dobleces del papel que lo envolvía tratando que se maltratara lo más mínimo. Entonces, observó su contenido.

-¿Un arma? –rió-, ¿en serio? ¡Wow! Y no cualquiera, un francotirador desarmable. No esperaba… -dejó de observar la caja y volteó a ver a Ada- No, sí podría esperarlo de ti.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Nada –nuevamente sonrió-. Me gustaría probarla pronto, tienes que acompañarme.

-Claro querido, podré enseñarte cómo lo maneja una profesional.

-Sí lo dices… Ok, ahora es mi turno. Esto es para ti –dándole la cajita que tenía junto a él.

-Vaya –abriendo la caja-, esto es… ¿un osito?

-Así es –dijo un Leon sonriente como niño pequeño que acabase de contar una travesura.

-¿Un peluche? Qué cursi eres –dirigiendo su mirada a Leon arqueando una de sus cejas en tono de pregunta.

Leon no respondió, sólo se limitó a asentir mientras continuaba con un semblante alegre. Ada continuó revisando la caja. Alzó el oso y notó otra cajita roja bajo él.

-¿Otro más? –levantó completamente al oso y lo colocó en su regazo, para así poder sacar la cajita recién descubierta. La abrió y entonces, leyó una nota que colgaba en su interior: "Espero que esta no sea la última de las navidades juntos." Ada guardó silencio cuando descubrió lo que había en la cajita, pues aparte de la nota, en ella había una linda gargantilla plateada de oro blanco, delgada con pequeños cristales circulares de un color rojo oscuro.

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó Leon con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Sí, es realmente hermoso.

-¡Fantástico! Espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo y lo uses en la fiesta de año nuevo.

-¿Fiesta? –preguntó Ada, confundida por el repentino giro de emociones.

-Sí, con mis amigos y personas que estimo.

-¿Yo? ¿Contigo, y tus amigos? –preguntaba Ada, tratando de unir las palabras en una sola frase.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad? Aún no dicho que acepto.

-No es necesario, yo sé que lo harás.

Terminando de decir esto último, se acercó al rostro de Ada lentamente y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa con un leve toque de victoria; la besó.

*******


End file.
